


Holiday Cheer:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nipples Torture, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Party, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny woke up feeling terrific, & he knew that it had to do with the holidays, He wanted to share the cheer, He went to make sure that everything was perfect for his ohana, Will it go smoothly?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny woke up feeling terrific, & he knew that it had to do with the holidays, He wanted to share the cheer, He went to make sure that everything was perfect for his ohana, Will it go smoothly?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke up in a wonderful mood, & he knew that it had to do with the holidays, He felt better since spending time with his family in New Jersey, & once they talked out about what happened to Matt, his brother. A relief had entered him, & he was able to enjoy his time off, He went to get ready, & he was whistling, as he went. Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's kids are coming over to get in the festive mood, & spirit.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny's lover, & partner, was busy making the last details of his romantic evening, that he had planned with the blond, happen, The Night will definitely be merry & bright. His fantasy will be fulfilled, That compact, & golden body will be his, & he will take his time worshiping, licking, & teasing that mouth watering feast, as long, as he can. He wants to remind his partner, of what to look forward to, So he went to arrange a pre-present for him. He was looking forward to the holidays, for the first time in awhile, since he moved back to Hawaii.

 

Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua & her husband, Adam Noshimuri were enjoying their quiet morning to themselves, when Kono mentioned to him about their friend's change of behavior. "He seemed to be a little bit happier, I can't put my finger on it", Adam placed a plate in front of her, & said, "I know why, It's very good news indeed", & he smiled, which intrigued the ex-surfer even more. "Tell me, please ?", Adam said this, as a response to her pleading. "Danny is gonna propose to Steve after the party, He is ready to settle down, & be happy finally", Kono said with a nod, "Good for him", & they resumed their quiet time together.

 

Meanwhile, Lou Grover was busy cooking in his kitchen, He was making some crab cakes, that he knew would be just perfect for the party. Renee said, as she came in, "Baby, It sure smells great in here, I think everyone will love these crab cakes", & gives him a kiss. "Yeah, It's a secret of what goes in there", & sits down, & watches him finishing up putting the final touches on his delicious appetizers. "Thanks, Honey, I will help you wrap up Christmas gifts", Once he was done, they did just that.

 

Meanwhile, Inspector Abby Dunn was getting the decorations for the tree at Danny's together, & some for her & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly's house, The Man in question entered, & had a smile on his face, watching his girlfriend enjoying herself. "Got everything that you need, Boo ?", she nodded, & said, "Yep, This is gonna be the best party ever", "It sure will be, & she a mischievous look in her eyes, "I have something else in mind that I want to do, You are the perfect person that I have in mind, The Hawaiian Lieutenant smiled, "Oh yeah ?, Show me what you have in mind", & she led him into their bedroom for some fun, & just to relax.

 

The kids came over, & were prepared to bake, Grace was smiling, & excited for the holidays, & it was contagious, The Young Girl looked over at her little brother, & asked with a smile, "Ready to make some of Nana's delicious cookies, Charlie ?", The Little Boy nodded vigorously, & said, "Yes, Gracie", She nodded, & said, "Good, Cause after just having one, It will make you do a silly dance", Danny was proud of his monkey being sweet to Charlie, after Halloween, She was being more mature, "Let's get some baking done", After they did all of the baking, They had a cookie each, The Kids broke out into a dance, The Blond recorded their antics, & Gracie exclaimed, "Family Picture Time !", She snapped the picture, & sent it off to Steve, Hopefully, It will make his day better, & brighter.

 

Steve received the picture text, & smiled, He loves those kids, as if they were his own, He let mind drift back to the memories of the three of them acting like a family, He returned the present, with refocusing on the task at hand, "I am ready now, Robert", He told his friend, & photographer, Robert smirked & said cooing seductively, as he pinched an exposed nipple, then licked at it, & then exclaimed, "Of course you are, _**My Fuckable Morsel**_ , Elena !", An Exotic Big Boobed Beauty comes in with only a,sheer robe on, & had a wicked gleam in her eye, "You're mine, **_Commander_** ", she said smirking & seductively, & winked at him, She tore off the robe, & exposed her beautiful bod, & curves, & she went straight for it without warning, Steve howled in response, as her silky hand began to stroke him torturously, & deliciously. Robert clicked away, & Elena was doing her job.

 

Steve was amazed at the results, as they looked over the photos, & he saw the one, where he looked like he is in total bliss, & fucked, as Elena was sucking his cock. "That's the one, Danny likes me being dominated, & totally fucked", Elena purred, & said seductively, "Mmmm, That's my favorite, **_Stud_** ", she slapped, patted, & stroked his beautiful & delicious penis, as she continuing to enjoy torturing Steve, she told the seal this, "If you & your partner are interested in a threesome, Let me know", she left to change, Steve looked at Robert, & told him, "Wrap it up", after he composed himself, Robert just chuckled, & nodded in response.

 

The Christmas Eve Party was a success, & everyone was having a great time, & Kono said, "Everything is so good, Danny, I mean it, Brah, You have a talent for this stuff", Adam concurred with his wife, & said, "Yeah, I mean, You planned it out perfectly, & the food was to die for", "Thanks for all of the presents, & for coming", Grace said, as she hugged her uncles & dads, & aunts. Samantha mirrored her gesture, & said, "Yeah, We are just glad to be together, That is the best present of all", Lou chuckled & said, "Well said, Daughter, well said", Will followed with a pleading tone, "Uncle Danno, Can we have some of those delicious cookies, please ?", Danny chuckled, & said, "Of course, Let me get them", & he felt for the ring box in his pocket, & knew it was the perfect time.

 

Once, Everyone was served with their dessert, Danny said, getting everyone's attention, "I was gonna do this as a surprise, But I figured now it's the perfect time, So, What the hell ?", He gestured for his super seal to come to him, & Steve was wondering what the hell was going on, "Steven, You came into my life unexpectantly, & made it better for the past 7 years, I want it to continue, & more, You show your life to me, & to my kids, You always have been ours from the start, Would you do me the honor, Keep being ours ?, Marry me, Make me the happiest man on Earth ?", "Gratulations, Danno, & Daddy Steve", Charlie said, "Yeah, Exactly what he said, Congrats, Guys", Chin said with a smile, "You guys deserve it", Renee & Abby said in unison. "Nothing but happiness for the two of you", Adam said with a smile, as he wrapped an arm around Kono's waist. "For sure", The Ex-Surfer said with a bigger smile, & the Five-O Ohana celebrated, til it was time for everyone to leave.

 

As soon as everyone left, Grace & Charlie were tucked in their beds, Steve presented his fiancé with his gift, Danny's eyes bugged out, & said in a villainous voice from the classic movies, "Mmmm, Mr. McGarrett, I can't marry out, I fell in love with another", & then he said being serious, "Babe, It's beautiful, I love it, You are beautiful", "You don't think it's stupid ?", "Hell, It's beautiful, You are always beautiful to me, Babe", "Show me", Steve said commanding, Clothes were stripped, & cocks & balls were being tortured, teased, & lavished upon. Nipples were being tasted, & their bodies were being worshiped, claimed, & bitten. They never went this deep before, & it felt amazing, As they were closing their eyes, & giving into the slumber, that is upon them, "Merry Christmas, Babe, I love you", The Blond said with a yawn, & then fell right to sleep, Steve smiled, & said in a whisper, as he kissed his head, "Merry Christmas, Danno, I love you too," & he thought to himself, **"Here is to another great holiday season, & many more to come"**, & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
